Cullen vs Hathaway
by Lissanrose
Summary: What would happen if Lissa and Rose met the Cullens while they were away from the academy? It probably would have went something like this. Rose is a little more trained this time.One shot but i might make it into something more later.If i get reviews on this, i will add more to it. One shot for now!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

What would happen if Lissa and Rose met the Cullens while they were away from the academy? It probably would have went something like this. Rose is a little more trained this time.

Rose POV

Lissa and I were in Portland during our freedom from the academy. I knew that one day, there was a good possibility that the guardians from the academy would try and bring us back, but for now, we tried our best to blend in. It wasn't easy since we didn't have access to feeders for Liss, but I did what was necessary to keep her feeling safe and happy.

I had made sure that once we left the academy, I continued to train myself and managed to get a hold of a stake. During the time here, we hadn't run into any Strigoi, but I had managed to kill a pack of psi hounds. Sure it wasn't easy, but it was necessary to protect Lissa. I had no idea who would have sent them. We hadn't figured out our strange connection yet, or why Lissa felt that she was being watched at the academy, and I wasn't about to go back and find out. So long as I kept her away from that place, she had been much happier. I was glad that she was away from the catty games that the royals played. Even in a school such as ours, politics played a very major role in things.

Lissa and I had been at the campus library. We weren't students here, but we managed to get in with a little 'persuasion'. Liss and I were attending high school and starting our senior year in the human world. It didn't take long for me to build up a reputation at the school and of course Lissa managed to get me in the same classes that she had so I was with her 24/7.

We left the library, headed back to the apartment that we had been staying in with some college kids on campus. It had gotten dark faster than I had anticipated and we had lost track of the time while doing research for our class assignments. I was on alert as we walked the short distance. It was eerily quiet and I kept Liss close to me. We were almost at the apartment when three figures stepped out in front of us. Judging from there posture I would have said that they were guardians, but the red rimmed eyes gave them away and I pulled Liss even closer to me.

"Well if it isn't a little Moroi morsel and her wanna be guardian." One of the Strigoi sneered and I growled, crouching defensively. "Won't this be fun." He said and lunged as the others followed his league. I somehow managed to keep myself out of Lissa's head as I ducked the attack and returned blows of my own. I held my own and I kept Lissa out of their line of attack as I staked the first Strigoi. The second was much easier than the first. He was new and uncoordinated, strange for one who was once a Damphir. I took a hard blow from the third and final Strigoi and it knocked me aside. I felt the claw marks in my shoulder but I pushed the pain away and lunged as he dashed for Liss.

The blow knocked him down to the ground, taking me with him. We wrestled for a few minutes but he managed to get his teeth into my neck. I heard screams and I knew that for a brief moment, one of them came from me. I could feel Lissa's fear but I pushed it aside and finally managed to bring my stake hard into his back, hitting the desired target and his body slumped over mine. I managed to roll his weight off me and my eyes immediately searched for Lissa as I tried to stand. I noticed that there was a group of people running towards us. I didn't trust anyone of course so I took a defensive stance in front of Liss, before I felt a wave of calm surround us both. These people weren't Strigoi, but I still felt uneasy with them near.

"It's okay. We aren't here to hurt you dear. We want to help you." The oldest looking male said and I still felt tense. I felt the calm waves come again and I willed it away. Now wasn't the time for me to be calm. I could still feel Lissa's fear but it was finally manageable.

"Carlisle, I don't know exactly what they are but they aren't human." The copper haired guy said. The guy he called Carlisle looked surprised. I wasn't sure what these people were either, because they sure weren't like the Strigoi that I just killed. I looked at them and sighed, bringing myself out of my crouch.

"Alright look, we can do the 'battle of the species' thing later. Right now though, I need to get rid of the three stooges here and stop this bleeding." I said pointing to the three dead vampires on the ground and then to my arm where the claw marks were.

"Vampires?" The copper haired guy practically yelled, but there was confusion there. I rolled my eyes and kept myself between Liss and these strangers. I dragged the three bodies into an alley. I pulled out a lighter and a can of hairspray from my bag. Since I couldn't alert the alchemists to our location, I had to come up with more creative ways of body disposal in cases like this. Once the three were reduced to ash, I turned and noticed that the group of strangers stood there stunned.

"Are we just standing here all night staring at each other, or do we try to get to the Q & A portion of this little meeting." I said sarcastically while tying a piece of my shirt around the worst of the jagged cuts. Thankfully it was enough to get a reaction.

"Of course. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Carlisle asked.

"Not unless you guys have an idea, but I do thing that we should at least know the names of the people that we are talking to." I said.

"Sure. I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. These are my children, Jasper and his wife Alice, Emmet and his wife Rosalie and Edward and his wife Bella. Renesmee is Edward and Bella's daughter." He said indicating each of them.

"I'm Rose and this is Lissa." I said plainly. I wasn't real keen on trusting them but what choice did I have.

We walked through the campus and went towards the lot where the students that lived off campus parked. We rode with them to their home, me keeping a watchful eye over Lissa and I studied the group of people. I knew they were different and I could see similarities to the Strigoi, but I also saw more human qualities in them.

Soon after we arrived at their home and I wasn't surprised to see that it was every bit as big as one of the royal Moroi would have. Royals in general, Lissa excluded, tended to go all out with their wealth and had more money than they had sense. Lissa and I followed them into the large lounge room on ground level and we sat down to begin our little discussion, well Lissa sat and I stood close behind her. I was on guard because I didn't know what to expect from these people.

Lissa was nervous and I started to feel her panicked emotions. I placed a calming hand on her shoulder and I noticed that the one that they called Jasper and the one called Edward were watching the interaction with a scrutinizing gaze. They looked confused with the interaction and I wondered what it might have looked like to an outsider.

"Well let's not all talk at once here." I said sarcastically.

"Rose!" Lisa chastised and I rolled my eyes. They weren't Moroi so I didn't feel the need to be anything other than what I was, a sarcastic bitch.

"Alright, our family with the exception of little Renesmee are full vampires. Renesmee was born while Bella was human and Edward is her biological father." Carlisle said and I tensed. I felt Lissa's confusion and fear.

"What do you mean vampires?" I asked. "You aren't Strigoi like those things I killed."

"No, I haven't seen those things in my over 300 years." Carlisle said and I became even more tensed.

"Wait, you are telling me that you guys are immortal vampires?" I asked and they nodded. The big muscled one laughed.

"Are there any other kind?" He asked sarcastically.

"Uh... yeah." I said like he was stupid. Their eyes widened. "Moroi are mortal vampires. They drink blood in small amounts and eat regular food on occasion. I am what our world calls a Damphir. We have human and vampire characteristics. Our job is to protect the Moroi from the Strigoi. Strigoi target Moroi for their blood and they are soulless monsters. They will kill anyone for their blood, but they prefer the Moroi. Moroi don't kill for their blood while the Strigoi do. If a Moroi were to drain a person, they would become a Strigoi. A Strigoi can also turn someone against their will."

"Ok… wow!" They said. We discussed the differences for some time until I could tell that Lissa was getting tired.

"Liss, you need to get some sleep." I told her. She looked at me with a nervous expression. I searched her emotions and found that she was thirsty. Shit. These other vampires had explained that they don't drink human blood, and feeding her wasn't an option with the others here aside from the fact I had already been bitten by a Strigoi tonight, so what would we do? I did the only thing I could think of and turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, might we speak to you in private?" I asked and he nodded, confusion clearly written on his face. He led us upstairs to his office and sat down behind the desk, waiting patiently.

"What is it girls?" He asked kindly.

"Carlisle, when we said that Moroi needed to feed, did you not realize that Lissa happens to be a Moroi?" I asked and his eyes widened in realization. "Lissa needs to feed and we don't have access to feeders. Lissa and I ran from the academy we were at to protect her. She felt that she was being followed and with this strange connection that we have, I had to protect her from that." I said honestly.

"How did you manage it before you met us?" He asked. I looked down and sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Since we didn't have access to feeders and the academy couldn't know where we were, I fed her." I stated and his eyes widened again. "The downside to that is the high from the bite. Seeing as the Strigoi bit me earlier, it would be unwise to attempt that right now, but she needs blood." I said and he looked like he was thinking about the situation, mulling it over in his head before he looked up.

"Would bagged blood be acceptable?" He asked.

"It doesn't have the same nutritional value as it would from feeders, but it would work for the time being I guess." Lissa said. "I hate that Rose feels the need to feed me that way but we don't have another choice, unless of course we went back to the academy, but I wouldn't feel safe there."

Carlisle went to a small refrigerator in his study and produced a small bag of blood. He whispered something too fast for our ears to hear and then he looked at us.

"The others are leaving to go hunt so that they won't be uncomfortable with human blood. Some of the family still has moments of weakness from time to time." He said handing her the blood.

"It doesn't bother you?" I asked and he smiled.

"No, I make a living as a doctor, ironically enough. I have much more control than the others." Carlisle said with a smile. Lissa finished up with her blood and Carlisle disposed of the bag. We went back downstairs and Esme showed us a room for the night.

When the morning came, we went back to our apartment where we had stayed with the human roommates. We got contact information for the Cullens and went on with our lives. I didn't think much about the Cullens after that and they seemed to disappear from our lives. Everything was going great with our lives….

Until we were dragged back to the academy by a big Russian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to the passing of my loving and supportive husband, I will be taking an indefinite break from my stories for a little while. Please know that i will finish my stories, just not sure when right now. Thanks for understanding.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

**A/N: I have finally come out of my writing funk a little and this was a long time coming. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Carlisle POV

Our family was walking the college campus in Portland just as the sun started to set. The 'kids' were going to be attending evening classes here and we were touring the campus to make sure that we would be able to keep our secret safe.

"So guys, what do you think?" I asked.

"I like it. The campus is very nice and I can tell that we are going to do just fine here." Alice said with a knowing smile and I smiled in return. She was always so optimistic. The rest of the family agreed and we decided that we would head to admissions as soon as we could get settled into our new home. We were just about to leave the campus when we heard a commotion close to the library on campus. Normally we didn't interfere but from the sound of things this was an all out brawl and the smell of blood drifted towards us. We shared a look and rushed in the direction of the sounds.

As we got closer we could see that there were two girls that were being attacked by three strange beings. They looked like vampires to an extent, but even less human that we were. Fear was palpable in the air and seemed to be coming from the blonde girl who watched as her friend fought. The dark headed girl was amazing as she fought off the attackers and she appeared to kill them with what looked to be a silver stake. The final opponent lunged towards the blonde and the dark headed girl intercepted him, protecting her friend. She fought with a fiery spirit that I had not seen in all of my three hundred years. These girls were far too young to be involved in such things, seeing as they both looked to be around 16 or 17. I swore that I almost paled when the attacker gained the upper hand and bit into the dark haired girl, but she continued to fight back and eventually staked the attacker through the back, killing him. When she recovered we approached the girls but the dark haired one took a defensive crouch as if protecting the other girl.

We made ourselves know and watched as the dark haired girl disposed of the bodies in a way that was very resourceful for someone their age. After introductions we took them back to our home where we could talk and I was amazed that there were other vampires in this world that I had never known of. The interaction between the two girls was very interesting. It was similar to the way that twins acted with one another, but far more complex. They were so in tune with one another that it was astounding.

One thing was certain, I believed that no matter what Rose would protect Lissa, even if it cost her life. It was amazing that Rose even fed her friend in times of need. They were certainly very close friends who would protect each other at all costs. Part of it on Rose's side seemed ingrained, like it was what she was born to do, but there was a devotion that went beyond the necessity. I gave Lissa some bagged blood due to the fact that she needed to feed. I didn't like the idea of Rose feeding her herself, but I saw that Rose would do what was necessary without complaint or concern for herself, but she didn't take any unnecessary chances like feeding her after also being bitten by those creatures that attacked them. They rested at our home and we took them back to the campus after that. We made sure that they had contact information from us if they ever needed to get in contact with us.

We didn't interfere with them and allowed them to make the decision whether or not to contact us. When several days had passed we started to ask around. It was strange but no one remembered the pair. It was as if they had dropped off the face of the earth. My family and I often had discussions about the weird things that we had discovered during the encounter with them but we never saw them again.

Rose POV

We of course got the lecture of a lifetime when we got back to the academy. The consensus was that I was irresponsible and that I had put Lissa in danger by taking her from here. We didn't mention the Cullens of course because that was hard for even me to explain to myself. The big Russian guy, who I learned was named Dimitri Belikov, that dragged us back was not happy that he had been practically persuaded to be my mentor, but once he saw that I could hold my own against him, he wasn't so bad. The academy also found out through Lissa that I had in fact killed Strigoi during our stent on the run. Headmistress Kirova wasn't entirely happy about the fact that I had proven myself worthy of staying on at the academy, but due to the events that occurred before our departure two years ago, I was on some serious house arrest and my stay was probationary. Guardian Petrov had no choice but to award me the marks for the three Strigoi I had killed the night we met the Cullens.

I resumed my classes the day we arrived back at the academy just as Lissa did and I was happy to see some of the novices that I had left behind. Eddie and Mason were really good friends to me while we were growing up here and I had missed them, but Lissa was my priority. The academy was also made aware of our bond to an extent, seeing as it was difficult for the two of us to even understand.

Entering Stan's class on the first day was the strangest and most embarrassing thing I had encountered through the day. Guardians lined the back wall of the classroom and Stan entered the room and quickly set his annoyed eyes on me. He told me to go to the front of the class and explain our time on the run.

"Did you run into any Strigoi? It is quite doubtful seeing as you both are still alive." He said spitting as he talked. I steeled myself in my own guardian mask and straightened.

"Yes we did." I said and the room gasped. No one really expected for me to have fought off Strigoi.

"Really, how did you manage to escape them with your 'charge'?" He said putting air quotes around the word charge and I resisted an eye roll and the urge to tell him to fuck off.

"How do most guardians deal with Strigoi? I killed the three of them." I said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Doubtful." That was all he said and I resisted the eye roll again but the urge to tell him to fuck off was getting stronger. "Did you run into anything else?" He asked incredulously, obviously not really believing what he had heard.

"Yeah psi hounds." I said plainly and there was another collective gasp. Stan was about to call me out as a liar until Dimitri stepped in and confirmed what I had said.

"Guardian Alto, as hard as it is to imagine, Miss Hathaway did indeed take out Strigoi and psi hounds according to the Princess." Dimitri stated plainly and formally. "I have been assigned as her mentor, not that she really needs one." I was somewhat shocked at that revelation as were many others in the room. Some of the guardians that lined the wall, although not thrilled with our escape, were impressed with my abilities and I saw some pride there in their expressions.

Classes went much like that for the rest of our time at the academy. Stan didn't like the fact that other than our escape from the academy, there was nothing that he could use to humiliate me with in class. All the novices were a constant bother for me, interested in what had occurred during our time away from the academy. I knew how they felt. I was like that once, thinking that there was some kind of glory in killing Strigoi, but in truth it wasn't as easy as I thought originally.

I had made the realization that all Strigoi were once human, Moroi or Dhamphirs like myself. While there were a few of those that had turned or been turned willingly, the majority were made that was against their will. Knowing that gave me a little guilt for those Strigoi that I had killed, but what choice did I have? It was either kill them or they would have killed Liss and I refused to let that happen. So I pushed the small amount of guilt aside and steeled myself to think of it only as protecting Liss.

Life at the academy was anything but boring as the weeks and months passed. We went through the usual high school drama. Rumors and gossip were spreading like wildfire, especially about me. Lissa began to feel uncomfortable again and I wondered if staying was such a good idea. She began to receive messages in the form of dead animals and although I had sworn Lissa to secrecy on the raven resurrection, I thought of the event often. Dead animals weren't a coincidence and there was someone obviously waiting for Lissa to show her ability again.

On another front, Lissa had become enthralled by the emo fire user Christian Ozera and though my first impression was that he was bad news, he turned out to be okay. As for myself, I had far more complications. Dimitri and I had fallen into a routine for our daily training sessions, though he swore that I needed no help I learned a great many things from him. Resisting temptation was one of the greatest lessons and it occurred daily. Yes I was crushing on my mentor and I knew that there was no way that we could be together and be guardians at the same time. It was the one time in my life that I actually considered the idea of not protecting Liss for the rest of my life. We could never be together so the idea left my mind almost as quickly as it came.

Lissa's 'uncle' Victor took us shopping and I was allowed to go as a training exercise. It of course went off without a hitch, except for when we returned. I had jumped from bench to bench when I stepped in a rotten portion of the wood and as I jumped back off to the ground my foot didn't go with me. I heard the sickening crack and felt the intense pain before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was of course in the infirmary. I was confused with the revelation that my ankle wasn't broken. I had injured myself enough in the past to know that what I heard was the sound of bone breaking and I just was so confused. I was even more confused by the extravagant gift that Victor had gotten me and the note that came with it.

It finally occurred to me that Lissa had somehow healed me and she was in the church attic with Christian. I stayed in her head as she started to cut herself and managed to get out and let the academy know. I had promised Liss that I wouldn't tell anyone, but this was a matter of life and death. Her life was more important than all the secrets. Liss pretty much hated me when she regained consciousness, but I would still do it again. Having her mad at me for a little while was much better than the alternative of her bleeding to death.

I went to the dance with Mase and I was miserable with the thought of Liss hating me. When Mia Rinaldi approached Liss, my guard went up instantly. She was the center of the rumor mill lately and had been fishing for information as to why Liss was in the infirmary. She got right in Liss' face and started spouting her crap as usually. I couldn't take much more and punched her. The ensuing chaos caused me to be led away as Liss ran out in mortification. I managed to get Christian to follow her with some verbal prodding.

Not long after, I was in Liss' mind as she was taken by several guardians. I was forced out of her head as she blacked out. I started to get up and head out of the room to tell someone what was going on. My head became a little fuzzy and my mind blanked. I had only one thought on my mind…Dimitri.

**Reviews are a strong motivation for me and I would like to hear your thoughts. The more reviews, the sooner i may be able to post the next chapter. Please review!**


End file.
